The invention relates generally to belt, chain, or conveyor construction, and, in particular, to systems or arrangements for preventing unwanted axial migration of a hinge pin connecting two adjacent belt, chain, or conveyor elements.
More specifically, the axial loads on a hinge pin in a belt, chain, or conveyor are such that a hinge pin retention system is needed to prevent the hinge pin from axially migrating and forcing its way out of engagement with the axially adjacent elements of the belt, chain, or conveyor.
In the past, plugs, or headed pins, or hooded link extensions have been employed to prevent axial hinge pin movement.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,858,753, issued Aug. 22, 1989 PA1 4,949,838, issued Aug. 21, 1990 PA1 4,972,942, issued Nov. 27, 1990 PA1 5,020,656, issued Jun. 4, 1991 PA1 5,058,732, issued Sep. 20, 1990 PA1 5,105,938, issued Apr. 21, 1992 PA1 5,156,262, issued Oct. 20, 1992 PA1 5,156,264, issued Oct. 20, 1992 PA1 5,332,084, issued Jun. 26, 1994